


Saved by the bell

by Jrockerlove



Series: 100 Prompt Fic Challenge [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 prompt, Alec doing Magnus, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Magnus Bane, Explicit Language, Fluff, High School, I live for Maelc, M/M, Name Calling, Prompt Fic, Sebastien is a jerk, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Summary: Magnus and Alec have been an item for four months now. The downside, Alec is afraid to tell his family and friends so they keep it quiet. At first, it was ok but now Magnus is tired of hiding. Will he be able to convince Alec to come out of the closet?





	Saved by the bell

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 100 Prompt challenge.  
> This fic is from the  
> Person C : Nobody loves you  
> Person A: I love you

“Alec you have to tell people,” Magnus spoke. They were currently sitting under the school bleachers away from prying eyes.  

“I know. I’m scared, Magnus. I just don’t know what to say.” Alec looked hesitantly at his boyfriend.

“I know love but it’s not going to get any easier the more you wait.” He placed a gentle hand on the other cheek.

“I know I said I would tell people this week. Just give me a little time to get it mind in order.”

“Alright but you do know it’s already Tuesday.” He kissed the other on the forehead.

“I know. But right now can we just kiss before the bell rings and it all goes back to reality.” Alec smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

“Alright.” He leaned in and covered his lips with the others. Returning back to what they were doing before they started to talk.

Alec tilting his head to let the other have better access. Just a slow dance of lips. He loved it when Magnus took the lead. Besides the other was so good at it why fight it.

Magnus’ tongue came out to play. He licked the others bottom lip seeking entrance, Alec all too happy to grant the other access. He opened his mouth for the other as a moan came out. Magnus’ hand still resting on the others cheek came down to push the other's chest, causing Alec to lean back into the grass. The older of the two now settled between his lover's legs, body pressing down on Alec.

Magnus smiling into the kiss as Alec arched his back into the other. His hand that was resting on the other's chest came down lower to rub Alec crotch, causing the other to moan into the kiss.

Magnus breaking the kiss and looking down at this boyfriend.

“Maybe I should help you with that?” He smiled not waiting for an answer, hands already taking out the others belt and undoing his pants.  Alec’s hands coming to tangle in his own hair.

“Please.”

Magnus pulling the others hard member out of his pants. Alec moaning at the cool contrast of the metal rings on his boyfriend's hands.

He worked him hard and fast knowing that the school bell would soon ring ending their little fantasy.

Magnus quickly kissed the other on the lips before he bent down and took all of Alec into his mouth.

“Oh fuck”

He knows how to work his boyfriend. Knew all the right places to suck and run his tongue. He loved to see the other come undone under his own work. Alec’s breathing becoming deeper.

“Baby I’m close.” Magnus hummed in response, sending chills up his boyfriend’s body. Just a bit longer.

He pulled back just a bit to give the tip some teasing, sucking and licking at the pre-cum that was leaking out. He relaxed his jaw before taking Alec all the way down. His member hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck, yes.” Alec was moaning incoherently now. Magnus knew the other was close. He sucked hard and before he knew it the other was emptying himself down his throat. Magnus, name spilling from his lips.

Magnus licked him all up and tucked him back into his pants before sitting back up and licking his lips. Enjoying the look of pure ecstasy on his lover.

“So beautiful,” Magnus spoke as Alec sat up.

“I know you are.” He leaned in and kiss the other tasting himself still on the other.

Just then they heard the distant sound of the school bell ring, indicating them that the first period had finished and it was time to get back to reality.

“Looks like that is all the time we have.”

“Looks like it,” Alec spoke as he smiled at the other.

“Will you be coming over tonight?” Magnus spoke as he gathered his books.

“My parent are back from their business trip so they want a family dinner.”

“I see. Alright then. Maybe later then.”

“I’ll go first then.” Alec picked up his backpack and kissed the other before he left.

Magnus waited a bit before he got up and headed to class.

He made it back to class just in time. Making his way to the back of the class to take his spot.

“Hey stranger, you were not in History class this morning. Where were you?” Catarina asked.

“I was busy giving extracurricular help to a fellow student.” Catarina didn’t look impressed.

“So basically you were with your secret lover then.”

“Maybe.”

“You know one day I will find out.”  She turned in her seat to talk to the other.

“Oh, I know. I’m hoping that the cat will be out of the bag by the end of the week.”

“That’s good to hear. I was going to question you. Magnus Bane keeping something a secret. That is not you.”

“I know, it’ starting to get to me.” He sounded frustrated.

“I’m sure you have your reasons.”

Just the teacher called attention and Magnus and Cat stopped talking. They took out their textbooks and followed along with the lesson. 

Magnus looked over at his friend Ragnor who was making kissing faces at him. He simply flipped his friend off.

 

 

 

The lunch bell finally rang and Magnus gathered his books and left the classroom with his friends.

“I’m just saying can’t we at least know if it’s a guy or a girl. With you, we never know.” Ragnor spoke as he walked next to his best friend.

“I can’t say.” Just then he knocked and he dropped his books as he fumbled a bit and turned to look who had tried to trip him. It was none other than.

“Sebastian. You’re such a dick.” Ragnor spoke as he helps his friend pick up his books.

Sebastian was an all-around jerk. For some reason, he likes to pick on Magnus because he was bi. It was a long time battle. He was Clary’s older brother and Magnus didn’t like him one bit. He was friend with Clary, she the reason he and Alec had become an item.

“Hey, I’m not the one that is sucking dick.” He laughed as he walked away.

“I’m bi you fucking retard,” Magnus yelled out as he picked up his books.

“Are you ok?” Cat asked as she helps Magnus out.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

They headed to their own lockers and then they would meet up in the cafeteria for lunch.

“I’m just saying if you give out an essay at least let us pick the subject.” Magnus sat down at his usual table with his friends trying to follow along with what the others were talking about.

“So what are you arguing about again?”

“Ragnor complaining again about English class,” Cat spoke.

“So basically nothing new.” Magnus smiled over at this friend who just made a face at him.

“Well, it’s true.”

Magnus tried to follow along with the conversation but he was lost when he saw Alec walking into the cafeteria with his best friend Jace.  He sat there watching his boyfriend talking with ease and confidence. It was hard to believe that Alec was so afraid to tell his friend and family that he was gay.

They had hooked up by chance at a party four months ago and had been a secret item since then. A secret that Magnus was starting to get tired of hiding. Sure he liked having Alec all to himself. Have him sleep at his house on more nights then he could count bo but he also wanted to be part of Alec’s day. Kiss him in the halls, watch his boyfriend practice archery after school. Just be able to hold his hand in the halls and wait after him when his classes were done.

“Magnus, are you listening?”

“What? No sorry.”

“Why isn’t he paying attention Cat?” Ragnor waved a hand in front of Magnus’ face. No reaction from the other. He turned and looked over to where Magnus was looking at.

“Ugh. Why are you looking at Sebastian? He is just trying to get into your head.”

Its true Sebastien was sitting at the same table that Alec was at. But Alec was the only thing Magnus could see. He only had eyes for this archer.

“I have something to do. Catch you later.”

“What? What are you going to do?” Cat asked as she looked at her friend walk over to the table were Alec was sitting.

Alec was currently standing and was in the middle of a story when Magnus finally approached him.

“Magnus hi,” Clary spoke.

He smiled at her quickly as he grabbed Alec by the arm and turned him around. His other hand resting on Alec’s cheek. He leaned in and kissed the other. Out of reflex, Alec kissed him back. His hand going to rest on the others hips.

The kiss didn’t last too long. Next thing Magnus knew he was being grabbed by the back of his jacket and tossed backward. It all happened so fast and he flew backward and fumbled over some of the students that were standing nearby. Their trays flying with food falling all over the floor and Magnus.

“What the fuck?” He heard Sebastien’s voice as he hit the ground. By now if the whole cafeteria wasn’t watching they were now.

Alec was simply standing there frozen. Finally realizing where he was and what had happened. Magnus sat up whipping the potato salad of his face as he looked up at Alec waiting for the other to do something.

“What’s the big idea?” He heard Jace speak. He had stood up and was looking at Alec.

“Alec do you know this guy?” He asked his best friend. Magnus waiting for Alec to answer.

“I… I don’t…” The other wasn’t sure what to do.

“Just because you are gay doesn’t mean you have to go kissing all the guys in the school,” Sebastien spoke. “I don’t want your tongue down my throat.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any intention.” He stood up. Taking out the rest of the food in his hair as Cat and Ragnor ran over.

He gave one last look over at his boyfriend hoping that the other would just admit to the whole thing. Let cat out of the bag. Unfortunately, Alec just stood there and looked at Magnus.

“What are you so afraid of Alec?” Magnus spoke at the other. He shook his head and shoved past Cat and Ragnor and left the cafeteria leaving the drama behind.

He headed out to the parking lot, got into his car and drove off. He couldn’t be at school right now.

“Alec.” His sister Izzy came to stand in front of his brother. “What was that all about?”

Alec didn’t answer he ran out of the cafeteria and headed to the parking lot after Magnus.

By the time he got to the parking lot it was too late Magnus had already driven off.

“Alec.” He heard Izzy running towards him.

“Who was that?” Alec ran a hand his hair.

“Right now. I don’t know Izzy.” Before she could question him more the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. 

 

The rest of the day Alec couldn’t focus on much of his lessons. His mind going back to lunchtime. He felt bad for what happened to Magnus and he knew he didn’t handle the situation in the best of ways. He even tried to call the other during the break but it went to voicemail. He even tried to look for him in the hall but with no luck.

Finally, the day was over and Alec was heading to his locker. When he got there his sister was already at hers putting her stuff away.

“Hey, you. You still look like shit. Still upset about what happened at lunch?”

“Yeah. Listen can you tell mom I won’t be home for dinner. I have something I have to do.” He placed his books into his locker and grabbed his backpack and bike helmet.

“Alright. Anything I can do to help.”

.”No this is something I have to do on my own.”

“Be safe and I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks, Izzy.” He hugged his sister and headed off towards the parking lot.

He put his helmet on, got on his bike and drove off.  The ride to Magnus’ house was a short one. He was used to it by now after four months of secretly dating. Of secret render-vous. It had become like a second home to him.

He pulled up to the big iron gate and pressed the number to the code that Magnus had given him. He waited for the gate to open and then he drove in.

He parked his bike and headed inside.

“Magnus.” He yelled as he entered the house.

“Master Lightwood, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The butler came to greet Alec.

“Is Magnus home?”

“I’m afraid not.” He looked at Alec with concern.

“Do you mind if I wait for him?”

“Of course not. You are welcome to stay. Shall I make a dinner plate for you?”

“It’s alright, I’m not very hungry.  I’ll be upstairs.”

“Very well then. Please let me know if you need anything.” He bowed to Alec and left the room. Alec headed up to Magnus’ room to wait for the other. He set his bag down and went to sit by the bench at the window. It had become one of his favorite spots. It was nice to just sit and read a book and look outside at the yard.

After a while, he decided he would work on his math homework. Maybe that could pass the time and Magnus would come home soon. He settled himself at the big desk in the room and started to work.

There was a knock on the door and soon after the door opened. It was Miss Emma the housemaid.

“I brought you some tea and sandwiches while you wait.” She set the tray on the table near the couch.

“Thank you.” Alec got up from his seat and went over to the tea.

“I’m sure he will return home soon. It’s not like him to be out so late.”

“I know. I just really screwed up today.”

She smiled at him and handed him a cup of tea.

“It will all work it’s self out in the end. Do not worry.”

“Thank you.” He took the cup from her and sat down on the sofa. She bowed to him and left the room.

He drank his tea and eat the food. Mind wandering to where Magnus could be and was he safe? He took his phone out and tried to call the other again but it went to voicemail once again. Magnus had turned his phone off. 

He finished his tea and sent his sister a quick text letting her know that he was not going to be coming home tonight. Izzy being Izzy asked too many questions. Questions that Alec didn’t want to answer now. Not before he talked to Magnus.

Finally, he decided he would crawl into bed and read a bit, hopefully, the other would arrive. He headed over to the dresser and pulled out one of Magnus’s sleeping shirts. He brought it up to his face and took a deep breath. Despite it being a clean shirt you could still make out the smell. That sandalwood shampoo he used and that smell that was just Magnus. He quickly took his pants, socks, and shirt off and slipped the shirt on. He pulled his book from his bag and settled into bed.

He must have fallen asleep. The next thing he remembered was the bed dipping, indicating that somebody was getting into bed.

“Magnus?” He spoke in a sleepy voice.

“Sshh. Go back to sleep.” Magnus’ voice was gentile.

“I’m sorry.” Alec tried to speak. His brain not fully awake.

“It’s alright darling we will talk about it in the morning.” Magnus’ hands wrapped around Alec, pulling the other closer. Magnus’ skin was cool to the touch. The other was only dressed in his boxers.

“Goodnight Alec.” He kissed the top of his head and settled in for the night.

“Goodnight,” Alec mumbled back before sleep took him over again.

Morning came around and Magnus was the first to wake. He looked over at the clock and saw that he still had an hour or so before his alarm would go off and he would have to get ready for school. But for the moment he would just lay in bed and watch Alec sleep.

It wasn’t long before Alec turned in bed as was now facing Magnus. He moved a few stray hairs away from the younger’s face.

“Mmm. What time is it?” Alec spoke in his sleep.

“Still early.” He kissed the other on the forehead. Alec finally opening his eyes.

“Morning.” He smiled at Magnus.

“Good morning darling.” He shuffled closer to the other.

“Sleep well?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus I’m sorry about yesterday,” Alec spoke. He really wanted to make sure the other knew how he felt. 

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t off done that. I guess the idea sounded better in my head.” He laughed at himself.  “I don’t know. I guess I was just tired of hiding. You’re so special to me Alexander, I don’t want to hide you.”

“No. You were right. I have to stop worrying about what other people think and just live my life. Do the things that make me happy. And you Magnus make me Happy. Very happy and I shouldn’t have to hide that.”  

“You make me happy too.” He kissed the other gently on the lips.

“I wish I was brave like you.” He placed a hand on the others cheek.

“You are love.”

“Then why do I feel so afraid.”

“It’s a hard thing to do.”

“Help me then. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“I’ll always help you, love. You just have to ask.”

“Thank you.” Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus. Sealing the deal. Before the kiss could get any deeper the alarm started to buzz indicating that it was time to get up. Magnus sighed and reached over to silence the device.

“Time to get ready.” He quickly kissed Alec before he finally tossed the covers and got out of bed. He headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He was about to get into the shower when Alec appeared in the door frame, leaning against the wall watching Magnus.

He smiled at Alec and extended an arm towards the other. Alec smiled at him and took his hand. Magnus pulled him further into the bathroom. Both now standing face to face. Feeling the heat radiating off each other. Only separated by the shirt that Alec was still wearing.

Magnus grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it off the other, tossing it somewhere in the room to be forgotten. Alec leaning in to kiss Magnus. His hands resting on Magnus’ hips. Finger dipping inside the other's underwear.

Magnus stepping closer. There chest touching, chest rising and falling with each breath they took. Alec pulled down Magnus’ underwear off. The other taking a step to the side. Breaking the kiss to fully remove the garment. He smiled at Alec as he stepped into the shower. Running his hands through his wet hair.

Alec wasted no time and took his underwear off and joined Magnus in the shower. Reaching past Magnus to take the sandalwood shampoo. He poured a decent amount in his hands before setting the bottle back. He lathered it up a bit before bringing his hands to wash Magnus’ hair.

Magnus just relaxed and let the other wash his hair. His eyes closing at the others sensation. He loved it when Alec played in his hair. It was calming and peaceful.

“Keep your eyes closed and tilt your head back,” Alec spoke softly. Magnus doing as he was told.

Alec rinsed out the shampoo out of Magnus’ hair. He massaged the other's scalp and worked his way down to his shoulders. Working on the tight knots that were found. Magnus humming in approval. Alec’s lips joining his hands. Kissing where he had just massaged. Magnus tilting his head to one side to give the other better access.

His hands traveling lower as his lips kissed that sensitive spot behind his ear. That small action never falling to make Magnus moan. He brought his body forward his semi-hard member pressing between Magnus’ backside causing both to let out a small moan.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

Alec’s hand wrapping around Magnus’ front to take hold of his member with one hand. Working the other to full hardness. Magnus at this time reduced to deep breathing and small moans. He gave the other a few strokes before he finally let go. Magnus whimpering at the loss.

“Lean forward and spread your legs,” Alec spoke in that deep voice. Magnus following order.

Alec reached for the lotion that was on the shelf and lathered up his fingers before setting the bottle down. He traced a finger down the others backside. Stopping just at the others waste before pulling away.

“Alec.”

Alec smiled and inserted a finger into the other. Working the other open for a few moments before adding a second. Magnus pushing back. Craving more needed more. Alec pulled all the way out before pressing three fingers in. Making sure the other was well stretched and ready.

“Please Alec. I need you.” He was fucking himself backward on Alec’s fingers. He finally pulled them out and reached for the lotion once more. Applying some on his member and coating it well. He set it back on the shelf. He placed his hands on the others hips and positioned himself at the other's entrance and pressing all the way in.

It was always an amazing feeling to be buried so deep into his lover. He stopped and gave Magnus a moment to adjust to being stretched. His lips returning to Magnus’ neck. Kissing him and gently massaging his hips. Waiting for the other to tell him he was ready for more.

“Move”

Alec hummed in approval and started to move. Slow at first, deep thrust. Enjoying the feeling, the soft whimpers escaping Magnus’s lips. One of Alec’s hand reached for Magnus’ neglected member. Pumping it in time with his thrusting. A few more slow thrust before he started to go faster. Chasing his release.

Magnus let out a loud yell and Alec knew he had hit that sensitive spot inside the other. He angled himself so he would hit that sensitive bundle of nerves every time. It wasn’t going to be long now. 

“I’m close baby,” Magnus spoke between deep mounts. He was now thrusting backward. Meeting the others thrust.

“Me too.”

Magnus turned his head and Alec kissed him. A messy kiss due to the awkward angle and thrusting motion. It only took Magnus a few more thrust before he came all over the shower wall and Alec's hand. He milked his lover dry as he rode out his orgasm. Alec following soon after Magnus was done. Spilling his seed deep into his lover with a loud moan escaping his lips.

Magnus resting his head back on Alec's shoulder. Breathing hard and slowly coming back down to earth. Alec kissing the side of his face as he finally pulled out with a sad whimper from Magnus.

“We better finish washing up before we are late for school” Alec spoke in that raspy voice that Magnus loved so much.

“Mmm.” He straightened himself and reached for the body lotion and poured some on his hand before handing the bottle to Alec as he turned to face the other   

He worked the soap in his hands before he applied the soap to Alec’s body.

Alec doing the same. They rinsed off quickly and Magnus shut off the water and stepped out of the shower followed by Alec. Magnus handed Alec a towel and they dried themselves off quickly.

Since Alec spent much more of his time here than at his own house Magnus had made room in his dresser for some of Alec’s clothing.

He grabbed some clothing and headed back into the bathroom where Magnus was busy applying some eyeliner to his eyes. He leaned against the door frame and watched Magnus.

“What?” He finally asked when he noticed that Alec was watching.

“Nothing. I just like to watch you get ready.”

“You’re so sweet.” He finished up and they both headed down for breakfast. The table already set with nice warm food for them. They ate with light conversation and soon were stepping outside. Alec headed to his bike and stopped halfway.

“Do you mind if I ride with you today?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course not.” Magnus smiled as they got into his car and drove off. The drive was mostly in silence. Alec stuck in this own mind.

“Everything alright love?” Magnus asked as he glanced over at the other.

“Yeah. Just nervous I guess. I really want to tell my sister and brother. I just hope they still accept me.”

Magnus reached over and took Alec’s hand.

“Why would they not accept you, darling? They care for you and I know they will be just as happy to know that you finally told them the truth.”

“I guess.” He squeezed Magnus’ hand.

“Besides I’ll be right there with you.”

“Thank you.”

Just as they finished talking they pulled into the parking lot. Magnus cutting the engine and looking over at Alec.

“Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He gave the other a nervous laugh. Magnus smiled at his and leaned in to give the other a quick kiss on the lips.

He got out of the car and Alec followed soon after.

“I have to get my books and stuff. Can I meet you at your locker after?” Alec asked as he put his backpack on.

“Of course. You know where to find me.” They parted and Magnus made his way to his locker to get his books and wait for Alec. He was happy that Alec was finally ready to tell his sibling. It was all going to be ok. He just knew it. 

He was suddenly snapped out of his thought as he was shoved against his locker.

“Well, well look who we have here.”

“Sebastien.”

‘Now who else would it be?”

“What do you want?” Magnus spoke, his face pressed against the lockers.

“You think you are such a pretty boy. That everyone will just fall for you. Well, you’re not. You’re a fucking loser and nobody loves you.” He turned Magnus around as he spoke.

“I love him.” They both turned to see who had spoken and Magnus smiled when he saw it was Alec.

Alec was furious. It took him no time to be standing next to the duo. His actions taking over before his brain could process. He grabbed Sebastien and tossed him aside. He fumbled and hit the floor. Alec giving the other a glare that could kill.

He turned back to Magnus. Sebastien’s face full of confusion. Izzy and Jace also. They were standing near Alec and Magnus. They had fallowed Alec to Magnus’ locker when the whole thing unfolded.

Alec’s eyes were full of concern for his boyfriend. Making sure that Sebastien hadn’t hurt him. Magnus simply smiled at him, letting him know that he was ok now.

Alec placed his hands on the other's neck and leaned in. He kissed Magnus much like he had done the day before in the cafeteria. Only this time there was no fear. There was no shock. Just Alec and Magnus kissing.

Magnus’ hand resting on the other hips, pulling the other closer to his body. Tilting his head to give the other better access. Letting Alec take the lead.

They broke apart too soon and Magnus smiled at his boyfriend.

“Are you ok?” Alec asked.

“I am now.” Magnus kissed the other once more.

“Ugh. That is fucking sick. Get a god damn room.” Sebastien spat as he stood up. He was taking a few steps towards the couple before Izzy intervened.

“Don’t you dare.” She spoke with affirmation. If there was one thing that was certain was that nobody and I means nobody messed with Izzy.

Sebastien shook his head and walked off. Izzy smiling in victory and turning back to her big brother.

“I knew something was up.” She sounded happy.

Magnus laughed.

“So does that mean you are ok with it?” Alec asked as he took a step aside, his hands leaving Magnus’ cheeks much to his dismay.

“Of course we are ok bro. Why would we not be? If he makes you happy then it makes us happy.” Jace spoke.

“I just thought.” Alec proceeded to say.

“You think too much brother.” Izzy laughed.

“That he does.” Magnus laughed along with her.

Just then the school bell rang and they all had to part ways and got to class. Alec kissed Magnus and left with his brother and sister. They made sure to tell Magnus that they would be asking a lot of questions about their relationship come lunch time.

Magnus was happy and he agreed to sit with them and tell them all that they wanted to know. Or all that Alec would let him tell them.

As he headed down the halls he caught up with Cat and Ragnor who had been watching the whole thing. Ragnor was about to question Magnus when the other spoke first.

“Come on. I’ll tell you in history class.” They both followed after Magnus excited to find out more.

“This is going to be good.”

From then on things would definitely be good. No more secret. Magnus was happy and so was Alec. He felt better knowing that his brother and sister supported him. Now the only thing left was to face his parents. That was still a monster task to handle. That’s a story for another time.

The end.

 

 

 

 


End file.
